A bipolar electrode having a metal foil, a positive electrode active material layer coated on one surface of the metal foil, and a negative electrode active material layer coated on the other surface may be used as an electrode in a nickel-hydrogen storage battery. The positive electrode active material layer contains nickel hydroxide (Ni(OH)2) as a positive electrode active material. Further, the negative electrode active material layer contains a hydrogen storage alloy as a negative electrode active material.
In the bipolar electrode, after coating the positive electrode active material layer and the negative electrode active material layer on the metal foil, these active material layers are pressed and brought into close contact with the metal foil, thereby suppressing peeling and falling-off of the active material layers from the metal foil and improving charging and discharging performance. For example, in a bipolar electrode used in a lithium ion secondary battery, pressing is applied to the entire surface of the bipolar electrode (Patent Document 1).